


You can keep your hat on

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser comes to his apartment early, to find that RayV. has a surprise for him.





	You can keep your hat on

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

You can keep your hat on

## You can keep your hat on

by Adalisa 

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine/

* * *

You can leave your hat on.  
By: Adalisa Zrate. 

Ray let himself into Fraser's apartment without bothering to knock, and was very surprised to find it completely empty, no sign of the Mountie. Morosely, he walked to the bedroom, and sat on the hard bed. Just his luck, to be able to leave early in what theoretically was Benny's day off and not finding him. But of course, Ray couldn't know if the Dragon Lady had decided to call her top officer for some last minute important consulate business, like getting Turnbull out of the bathroom or something like that.  
Sighing, Ray lay in the bed, wishing that Benny was there with him. It had been just four months since they had become lovers, and he couldn't stand being apart from the Mountie for more than a few hours... To be with him for anything, be it talk, have dinner... even being with him in one of his crazy schemes. Anything. Especially since, due to their works, both of them had been too tired to have sex for the past two weeks. Rolling his head, his eyes caught sight of Fraser's replacement Stetson lying peacefully in the night table. Without really thinking about it, he picked up the hat and placed it over his face, breathing steadily, remembering the time he had wore the red serge to help Fraser, smiling at the memory. The air caught between his face and the hat fabric smell faintly like Benny, and Ray smile grew, as his mind replayed images of his lover... and this, combined with the essence caught in the Stetson's fabric, had an unexpected effect on Ray. He could almost feel as if his lover was there with him, his naked body against his own, the way it shone with sweat in the mornings, his strong arms... and how food those arms felt embracing him.  
As he saw Ben in his mind's eye, Ray began unbuttoning his shirt and brushed lightly en finger to his left nipple, which hardened as he teased and taunted and rolled it before going to the other one, letting out an aroused moan inside the Stetson, the air around his face heating fast, and he could see Benny's mouth descending on his own, on his neck, everywhere. Ray's hands traveled downward, to his waist, imagining Benny's hands doing the same, caressing his body in the same way he would do it, and let out a sigh of pleasure as he freed his erection, hard an throbbing with arousal. 

  * * * 



Fraser opened the door to his apartment, sighing heavily. He rarely complained about his duties, but it seemed very unfair to him that the Inspector had needed him in his free day, when Ray would probably come early to spend the night together... even if the Inspector was unaware of that particular fact. Now, if Ray had come around, it wasn't probable that he was still waiting.   
A soft moan interrupted is thoughts, and he rushed to the bedroom to be greeted by the image of a very aroused Ray lying in his bed, half naked, one hand in his chest, the other holding his erect cock, his face covered with Ben's replacement Stetson. The intensity of the image alone was enough to make Fraser wish he had been home earlier, at the same time heat rose to his groin. It was incredibly arousing to see Ray so turned on by the hat, and Ben remembered faintly the time his lover, then just friend, had wore his red uniform, to help him stay away from more trouble. He also remembered how he used to smell the faint scent his friend had left in the uniform, back when he thought his love would be forever doomed. Swiftly, without making any noise, Fraser took off his brown jacket and began unbuttoning his trousers, decided to join Ray as soon as he could. 

  * * * 



Ray was stroking and fondling himself, the image of Benny vivid in his mind, when he became aware of another presence in the room, near him. He was going to get up, when a familiar hand in his chest kept him in place.  
-Benny? -he asked, even when he knew it was his lover. -Shh- came the soft answer, as the same hand was replaced with soft lips, which traveled down his chest to his navel, marking their pat with butterfly-like kisses.  
With his face covered, his senses filled with Fraser's scent, Ray entangled one hand on his lover's hair, while the other tried to take off the Stetson, when Benny pre-empted him, taking Ray's fingers into his mouth one by one, lovingly sucking them, making his lover groan with pleasure. -Leave the hat on, Ray -said Fraser, when he finished, his voice heavy and sensual-, just this once.  
Ray nodded, and blindly reached to caress Fraser's face, needing to touch his unseen lover. Fraser leaned into the touch briefly, before turning his attention to Ray's inner thigh, where he licked and nibbled the tender flesh teasingly, getting near his lover's genitals but avoiding them until he knew it would be impossible to delay the moment anymore, and let his hands travel to Ray's back, where he began to gently massage the buttocks, making Ray gasp with pleasure. Feeling pleased with the results, Fraser smiled and proceed to use his right hand to playfully tease the italian's balls, before kissing the tip of the erect shaft, which seemed to irradiate heat, and that made Ray shudder in anticipation. Ben rolled his tongue around Ray's cock, starting in the tip and working slowly to the root, reveling in his love's taste, then returning to tease the now weeping tip. -Oh, please Benny, suck me now!!- Ray's plead was muffled under the Stetson fabric, but the urgency in it wasn't. So Fraser took one last lick to his love's shaft before devouring him completely, sucking with an hunger which match Ray's urgent thrusts.  
Ray was loosing himself in pleasure, feeling his lover's attention at the same time he was surrounded by his essence, which filled the air in the Stetson. Soon, all to soon, a tremor swept through his body and he came in Benny's willing mouth, before everything turned black. 

  * * * 



When Ray came to his senses, the first thing that hit him was a soft breeze over his face, and Benny worried voice calling him. -Ray? Ray, can you hear me?  
Ray opened his eyes, and saw Benny's face, as his worried lover used something as a fan over him. Focusing his sight, he smiled. The something was in fact, the Stetson that had made him pass out after an incredible climax.  
-That was great, Benny Wanna try my uniform one of this days?-and as Fraser's worry gave way to a smile, Ray leaned over and kissed him. 

The End. 

e-mail: 


End file.
